Panties On The Flagpole
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: Edward loved to play pranks on his sister, but he did it for the attention of one girl and one girl only. Pity she had never even looked in his direction, until one day... EXB oneshot


**Panties on the Flagpole...**

**EPOV**

I stood back and admired my work. It wasn't much, not as good as some of my ideas. I was having a hard time these days, I was more distracted.

Alice was going to kill me, destroy me, annihilate me, but it was all worth it.

Just one word, one look, one impressed smirk from _her_ would be more than enough to last through whatever Alice threw at me.

_Alice._ I scoffed at the name in my head. My tiny annoying twin sister. She had beaten me to it, to her. So now she was paying the price.

One name, Isabella Swan. The optimum of perfection, at least to me. Silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a goddess if there ever was one. Funny, smart, kind and spunky. Everything I had ever wanted, without even knowing. I don't know what this was, whether she was my high school sweetheart or the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. Either way I knew it was meant to be. And I would stop at nothing to get her to be mine, first I had to get her to notice me.

She had moved here two years ago. And Alice had got to her first. Now she was Alice's best friend.

And I was just her best friends annoying dorky brother. That very thought is what had driven me to this.

Pranks. Not just any pranks, pranking my sister. All of them well thought out and in public. Each and every one designed to get at my sister and let everyone know that it was I who had been the one to do it.

I don't know when I started this new craze, but now it was just ritual. I just wanted her to notice me, anything.

A snide remark on Alice's behalf, a roll of the eyes at my immaturity, and if my imagination would allow, a congratulations on my latest and greatest.

Up to now, I had nothing. Not even a glance in my direction.

People were starting to come into school now. All wandering past the flagpole, noticing and pointing out to others then snickering and walking off. Some stayed and stared trying to get a good look. I was hid in the shadows to the side of the school. Waiting for Alice and maybe, even Bella's reaction.

Alice would shout and scream and cause a scene, Bella, well Bella was a mystery, my mystery.

The first day she came, I just wanted to get to know her and talk to her. But Alice just had to go and talk to her first; I never even stood a chance.

I was deep in thought, staring up at the flagpole and the occupants around it to notice someone was now standing next to me.

"Panties on the flagpole..." The musical voice next to me started. My head whipped round so fast I thought I could hear my neck crack. Standing next to me, close enough to touch, was the girl of my dreams and all thoughts in between, Bella.

"Erm..." I was at a loss for words, was she mad? Or impressed? Or disgusted?

"Not one of your best, but still, can't beat a classic" She smirked, her brown eyes meeting my green ones. My head finally cleared.

"Yeah I know, but it was a long weekend and I couldn't be bothered with too much thought, so I thought this will do" I grinned as she laughed lightly. It was all I ever wanted to hear.

"So how mad do you think she'll be about her panties?" I asked wanting more out of the conversation but I couldn't seem to find a normal topic.

"Not much" Bella was looking up at the flagpole now, a small smile on her face, like she knew a secret that I didn't.

"Oh, why not?" I was curious now; Alice definitely wasn't one to take things lightly, especially not me.

"Because they're mine" She sighed and grinned widely as my expression turned to shock. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped.

"What?!" I was able to restrain myself from shouting.

"Alice borrowed them after one of our sleepovers, she hadn't got round to returning them" The smirk on her face never lessened as she explained this to me. I didn't know what to do or say. Shouldn't she be killing me, bashing me round the head with a bat or something? Why was she so calm? I should be apologising profusely but the only thought going round my head was, _I had touched Bella Swan's underwear._ A small grin pulled at the corners of my mouth at that thought. Snapping quickly back to reality as I saw her eyebrow raised waiting.

"Wow, erm sorry, I don't know what to say, they were in her room, and I assumed...sorry?" I rambled on for a little while and I was fast losing my cool, then the strangest of thoughts ran through my mind and it soon got blurted out in my messed up mind. "Red lace? Really?" I tilted my head to the side in genuine interest. An interest I shouldn't really have.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Eddie boy" She concluded a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"And so much I want to find out" I sighed staring into her eyes, her blush reddened but her smirk stayed in place. My mouth hung open as I realised what I had said, I snapped it shut in case anything else managed to creep out.

"Oh and one last thing" She took the single step forward that was keeping us apart and pressed her lips softly to mine. The connection between us sent shockwaves through my body and my lips felt like they were on fire. My heart rate doubled, I felt giddier than I ever had as a kid. And in less than a second it was over.

The look in her eyes that she had a secret was back again, but I was too dazed to even think past the feeling of her lips on his.

"What was that?" I asked dreamily, I swear I sounded a little like a thirteen year old girl. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear, her lips brushing against my skin.

"Revenge from Alice" She giggled, stepping back to gauge my reaction. I froze in shock, so this was all Alice. She had figured out my...crush and then told the one person I never wanted to find out, at least not for awhile.

I looked behind Bella, and sure enough, over by the cafeteria a good hundred metres away was Alice clinging to her boyfriend, Jasper's arm. She was giggling at the sight she saw before her, me stunned and a pleased Bella. I narrowed my eyes then smirked evilly, wiggling my fingers at her in greeting. She abruptly stopped laughing and scowled at me before marching off with Jasper.

Bella was laughing and shaking her head. I slowly let my gaze fall back on her and she was watching me with an interested smile.

"See you at lunch Edward" She turned around and I felt my heart drop. Then she turned back to me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, and pick me up at six" She nodded before taking a few more steps forward.

Her words shocked me, but I quickly found my voice again.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to be polite as possible; did she just initiate a date? Was that even possible? My mind went into overdrive and my heart spluttered.

"Our date, you're taking me to dinner and a movie this Friday, pick me up at six, and don't be late, I hate it when people are late" I nodded, I already knew that, I also couldn't talk. I was going on a date with Bella Swan, the most perfect girl EVER. "Also bring a bouquet of my favourite flowers, you should know what they are" She smiled evilly but at the same time happily, like she was looking forward to this as much as he was.

"Freesias" I whispered, but she still heard. It made her smirk more defined.

"Exactly, oh and last thing" She skipped back up to me, resting her lips on mine again, this time for longer. My body getting the exact same reaction as before and I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face.

"Bye Edward, I'm looking forward to our date" She whispered one last time, before giving me a last sweet peck and walking off to her first class, looking behind her a few times and giggling as I stayed frozen in the spot.

I had date with Bella Swan.

I suddenly had a whole new love for my sister. I would have to thank her.

**A/N yeah I don't know what this is, I just got an urge to write it, so I did hehe xxx **

**I decided to re do it all in hopes that this time I would get the tense right, and now with the laptop I've got spell check, so this should all be in the first person I think, I hope. Also if you like this check out my story The Photo Album—Thanks for reading hope this is better than the first draft xxx**


End file.
